Die for you
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Sabía que iba a morir. Sabía que jamás volvería de la guerra. Se había alistado porque era su deber y, porque en esos días, en los que la guerra aún se sentía lejana, creía que podría encontrar algo de gloria. Pero todo era distinto desde hacía un tiempo. Leve Stucky.


Disclaimer: el Capitán América no me pertenece, esto lo hago porque me gusta regodearme en el sufrimiento de los personajes.

Pues nada, aquí va otro fic del Capitán América, mi nueva obsesión que no sé por cuánto durará. Por lo pronto la estoy disfrutando.

**Die for you**

Bucky no le dijo nada a nadie sobre sus pesadillas. Cada vez que dormía soñaba con la guerra se veía a sí mismo siendo alcanzado por una bala. Despertaba entre ahogado por una terrible sensación de miedo ante su futuro en el frente. Sabía que iba a morir. Sabía que jamás volvería de la guerra. Se había alistado porque era su deber y, porque en esos días, en los que la guerra aún se sentía lejana, creía que podría encontrar algo de gloria. Pero todo era distinto desde hacía un tiempo.

Sus padres estaban tan orgullosos de él. Su padre incluso creía que volvería hecho un héroe de guerra. Su padre creía que alcanzaría la gloria que a él se le escapó en la I Guerra Mundial. Y a su madre a veces se le saltaban las lágrimas cuando pensaba en lo mucho que había crecido con su uniforme. Bucky les dejaba soñar con un futuro en el que él volvía con vida de la guerra siendo aclamado.

También soportaba estoico como Steve le miraba con cierta envidia al poder hacer con tanta facilidad lo que a él se le negaba. Steve se mostraba tan entusiasmado con la idea de ir a ayudar al frente que jamás parecía ser consciente de que en la guerra morían cientos de soldados. Muchas veces le preguntaba por su entrenamiento y le decía que sería un héroe.

Bucky les escuchaba con una sonrisa y les decía que haría honor a su país, y les prometía cientos de cosas. Hacía tantos planes de futuro para cuando acabase la guerra que, a veces, se olvidaba de que iba a morir.

La única que jamás hablaba de guerra era su hermana Rebecca. Ella solía permanecer en silencio mientras todos hablaban del héroe en el que se convertiría. Bucky jamás le dijo nada sobre muerte en el campo de batalla. Pero sí que le pidió que cuidase de Steve en su ausencia.

La noche que dejó a Steve intentar volver a alistarse, fue al cuarto de su hermana y le dejó una carta con todo lo que debía hacer. Rebecca se aferró a la carta y miró a su hermano.

- ¿Volverás? –le preguntó.

Bucky iba a mentir, pero se sintió incapaz al ver sus ojos acuosos.

- No –dijo finalmente-. Mañana cuando me vaya no volverás a verme.

Ella asintió y se abrazó a él. Bucky la sostuvo durante varios minutos mientras ella lloraba. Estaba bien, desde hacía mucho había aceptado su muerte. Estaba bien.

- Estaré bien –le dijo con seguridad.

Rebecca asintió sin poder decir nada.

Al día siguiente se despidieron los dos con una sonrisa y una promesa muda. Rebecca sabía que su hermano se iba en paz y que su única preocupación era Steve. Cuando se abrazaron por última vez él le dijo cuanto la quería y se fue con su sonrisa ladeada y segura.

Dos días más tarde Rebecca recibió una carta de Steve en la que le informaba que se había alistado y que, si todo iba bien, podría ir al frente. Rebecca negó con la cabeza y supo que tampoco le volvería a ver nunca más.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bucky vio que su momento estaba cerca el día que despertó y se encontró en una celda de HYDRA. Vio cómo se llevaban a algunos hombres antes de decidirse a saltar sobre Zola y gritarle que él era su hombre ante la atónita mirada del resto. No fue un gesto heroico ni mucho menos, pero él estaba harto de esperar y necesitaba encontrar la paz de la muerte para abandonar las pesadillas. No podía más.

Sin embargo, no murió. Aguantó día tras día todas las pruebas y torturas hasta que Steve apareció. No era su pequeño Steve, pero seguía siendo suyo, su Steve. Y le había salvado. Durante unos pocos días pudo fantasear con la idea de sobrevivir a la guerra. Quizás Steve había cambiado su destino.

Durante el trayecto al campamento escuchó a Steve hablar sobre su entrenamiento y todo lo que había tenido que vivir antes de atreverse a hacer lo que siempre había soñado.

- No podía perderte Buck –dijo con una sonrisa-. No podría haberme perdonado jamás si hubiese permitido que HYDRA te hubiese matado.

Bucky asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- No entiendo cómo te han tenido escondido detrás de un escenario por tanto tiempo.

Steve negó con la cabeza, con su mirada de 'esto-es-serio-Buck'.

- No sé qué pasará cuando llegue al campamento, pero quiero que sepas que, si termino en prisión, ha merecido la pena.

- No acabarás en prisión, ninguno de estos hombres lo permitirán. Así que no seas tan melodramático Stevie –le replicó pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Aquellos días Bucky creyó que sobreviviría a aquel infierno. Creyó que el Capitán América había cambiado su final. Creyó que Steve le había liberado de su destino lleno de sangre y dolor.

Sin embargo, pronto abandonó esos sueños de futuro. Al vislumbrar el campamento, al ver las tiendas de campaña, las armas, los uniformes… Al ver todo eso supo que quedaba mucha guerra por delante y a él le quedaban muchas batallas por librar. Le darían la opción de volver a casa, pero él la rechazaría porque la guerra no había terminado y ahora Steve estaba luchando en ella.

Estaba condenado a morir allí.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las pesadillas volvieron al anochecer cuando salieron a llevar a cabo su primera misión, fueron mucho más oscuras y horribles. En todas moría irremediablemente. Las muertes solían ser grotescas, llenas de sangre y dolor. Bucky se veía a sí mismo agonizando junto a Steve la mayoría de las veces, otras moría solo. La sangre salpicaba todo su sueño y a veces podía llegar a ver incluso parte de sus vísceras. Casi podía oler el hedor de su propio cuerpo, casi podía sentir la viscosidad de la sangre que resbalaba por su cuerpo, entremezclada con la arena del suelo.

Bucky se despertaba jadeando en mitad de la noche y veía a sus compañeros dormir unos segundos antes de ir hacia donde estaban haciendo guardia. Algunos días se quedaba quieto mientras luchaba por no vomitar. Cada vez eran sueños más repugnantes. Pero los soportaba con impavidez. Cuando casi no podía respirar buscaba a Steve y era entonces cuando el aire entraba de nuevo en sus pulmones y él volvía a respirar tranquilo.

Su lugar estaba allí, junto a Steve. Cuando la muerte le encontrase, Bucky estaría en el sitio en el que le correspondía. Había sido un idiota al creer que moriría en ese laboratorio, lejos de Steve.

- Aún estás a tiempo de volver a casa.

Bucky miró a Steve.

- No Steve, mi sitio está aquí. No quiero volver a casa.

Steve asintió. Bucky era consciente de que él sabía que no dormía demasiado, que le asolaban pesadillas cada vez que cerraba los ojos, pero jamás decía nada. Callaba porque sabía que esa era la mejor forma de ayudarle.

- Además, mientras el Capitán América salva al mundo alguien debe encargarse de que no haga ninguna estupidez.

Steve rió a su lado. Ahora era un súper soldado, pero seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo de Brooklyn demasiado estúpido como para huir de una pelea.

Su sitio estaba ahí, pensó Bucky, a las órdenes del Capitán América, para morir a su lado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bucky supo que iba a morir en cuando vio a Steve tirado en el suelo a su lado. Supo que finalmente había llegado el día con el que tanto había soñado y que tantas pesadillas había traído consigo.

Iba a morir protegiendo a Steve una vez más.

Cogió el escudo de Steve que estaba frente a él y disparó sin pensar demasiado en las posibilidades. No se trataba de matarle, no sería capaz con esa simple pistola. Sus balas no atravesarían su coraza. Pero no le importaba porque, a su lado, Steve se estaba moviendo. Ganaría tiempo para que Steve se levantase e hiciese lo que él no podría hacer con su pistola.

Un haz de luz salió de su arma y chocó contra el escudo. Salió disparado hacia atrás, sus manos soltaron el escudo y se aferraron instintivamente a un hierro que vio de refilón. Vio a Steve intentar llegar hasta él, sin éxito alguno. Los dos estiraron sus brazos todo lo que pudieron en un vano intento por alcanzarse, pero fue imposible.

Bucky notó como su mano se resbalaba por el metal y cayó.

Siempre supo que no volvería con vida de la guerra, había aceptado hacía demasiado tiempo su muerte. Mientras se precipitaba al abismo sonrió porque no tenía miedo, porque se iba tranquilo sabiendo que había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano por su país y por Steve, la única persona por la que merecía la pena morir.

Steve, su bien amado Steve, que bien se sentía morir por él.

**Fin**

Y esto fue todo. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió la idea. Pero me gustó pensar que Bucky se sintiese en paz al morir por Steve. Después de tanto tiempo, no creo que hubiese una muerte más digna en su opinión.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews.


End file.
